


Flogs and Licks

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [22]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bukkake, Cecearlos - Freeform, Facials, Flogging, Masturbation, Multi, Spanking, dom!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is getting tired of catching Carlos using banned writing implements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flogs and Licks

Carlos’ pain tolerance was slowly getting better and better over time. He was able to take things much longer and harder than before and had on occasion even begged for more when Cecil or Earl thought that he had had enough. There had been the initial worry that Carlos was pushing himself too far and refusing to use his safe word again to make  _them_  happy but the scientist had promised that this was not the case and that he knew his limits and how far he could go.

Earl smiled to himself, lazily stroking his cock with his bound hands as he watched Carlos show them just how much pain he really could take tonight. It had started out with an argument over Carlos’ insistence on using banned writing implements for his science and had promptly turned into a scene where Cecil was punishing Carlos for the City Council instead, leaving Earl to watch and participate when he was called for.

The scientist was bent over a metal bar that was hung horizontally from the ceiling. His stomach was pressed against the cool metal and the chains were secured to ensure that the bar was steady enough to allow for a little rocking but not too much that he would suddenly fall over. His wrists were in manacles, the chain connected to a ring on the floor to keep him bent over. A spreader bar kept his legs wide apart, offering Cecil and his flogger the perfect target.

With a soft snort; Cecil walked over to where Earl knelt, running a hand through his red hair with a purr, pressing the thongs of the flogger to his lips. “Kiss it,” he commanded. He smiled when Earl obeyed and he yanked his head back, kissing him deeply before releasing him roughly, stalking back over to Carlos, resting a hand on the small of his back.

“You are an incredibly naughty scientist!” he hissed, bumping his covered crotch against Carlos’ exposed ass, grinding against him as he reached around, fondling his half-hard cock. “Using banned writing implements so…so  _openly_! The very audacity of such a thing!”

“Ngh…scientifically speaking…”

“No one  _cares_  about your science!” Cecil snapped, rubbing a small circle over Carlos’ back. “You live in Night Vale now…and you need to start learning how things work here! Now…color?”

“Purple.”

Earl watched as Cecil took a few steps back, flicking and twisting his wrist a few times, getting a feel for the way the flogger was moving today. Once the radio host was certain he was in control he took a single step forward, the air starting to hum and buzz as the flogger moved in a steady figure eight in the air. He gave a few false swipes of his arm, making Carlos flinch at the sensation of cool air hitting his skin instead of the anticipated blows.

When the blows finally did come down, Earl shuddered at the way Carlos screamed, his body rocking forward with every connection to his skin. “Fuck…” the scoutmaster whispered, groaning as his hand sped up a little on his shaft, his thumb running over the head of his erection, smearing pre around when his cock was hard enough.

Dark skin slowly changed color as Cecil continued to flog Carlos, becoming darker and redder with every blow. Carlos’ cries had softened, turning into dull moans as Cecil started to add in false swipes, purposefully letting the flogger land on the floor on either side of him, reminding him of just how hard Cecil could swing if he wanted to. His ass was going from a sharp ache to a dull throbbing sensation and he whimpered when Cecil stopped altogether, reaching under him to grasp the shaft of his erection.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he taunted, pumping his cock several times before stopping, letting his pre dripping from the head of his erection onto the floor. “Color?”

“Purple!” Carlos gasped.

He smiled when he was answered, shaking his head before looking over his shoulder. “Earl! Come!”

With a grunt Earl stopped touching himself and he shifted onto his knees, crawling over to kneel by Cecil’s side, nuzzling against the radio host’s leg with a sigh, thrusting his hips forward to show him his erection. “Master?”

“Lick.”

Carlos let out a weak scream when he felt a warm tongue pressed against his throbbing skin, “oh God!”

“Color?” Cecil demanded.

“Fuck! Purple!” Carlos whimpered.

“Lick him good, Earl,” Cecil cooed, stroking the redhead’s hair, pressing him further against Carlos’ abused flesh, eyes dark as he watched Earl’s tongue play over some of the welts that had started to form. “Give me your wrists.” He waited for Earl to obey, untying his hands with a coo. “Stroke yourself and him,” he commanded, “I’ll cum on your face if you do a good job.”

“Fuck!” Carlos screamed, hissing as he felt Earl’s hand wrap around his cock, jerking him off as his tongue penetrated him. He shut his eyes tightly, hands clenched into tight fists as he mewled, grunting as he tried to control himself. He could see a little between his legs when he lowered his head and he moaned, watching as Earl stroked himself at the same steady pace, trying to coax them to reach orgasm at nearly the same time.

It was Earl who came first, tongue still firmly pressed inside of Carlos’ ass when he did so. He grunted, moaning as he felt his semen cover the back of his hand, thighs, and stomach. When he was finished he used his now free hand to brace himself against Carlos, kneading his sore and bruised ass as he continued with gusto, humming loudly against him.

Quietly Cecil opened the front of his leather pants, pulling his own erection out into the cool air, stroking himself as he watched Earl try to coax Carlos into orgasm. He gritted his teeth, watching the scene with dark half-lidded eyes, his mouth slightly open as he mewled. He smiled when he saw Carlos tense, letting out a weak cry as he finally came under Earl’s strokes.

Immediately Cecil reached out, grabbing hold of Earl’s hair and yanking him forward, holding his erection with the other hand as he came, shuddering as he avoided the redhead’s beautiful eyes, focusing mostly on his cheeks and mouth. “Good boy…” he whispered, stroking his head when he was finished. “Come on…”

Carlos had started to tremble when he was freed from his bonds and he fell back against Cecil’s chest, struggling to catch his breath as he offered Earl a weak smile. “You look…good…” he rasped, watching as Earl grabbed one of the thick blankets they kept downstairs.

Earl laughed, kissing Carlos on the lips, sharing what remained of Cecil’s cum on his mouth with the scientist. “You should get caught using pens more often,” he murmured.

“But by us…not actually the Secret Police,” Cecil quickly added as Earl wrapped Carlos up in the blanket. He stroked Carlos’ hair, a brief moment of fear crossing his face at the very idea of his Carlos being caught by someone who could actually  _hurt_  him.

“I promise,” Carlos said, turning his head to nuzzle Cecil in comfort.

“Besides, I’ve got my eyes on him,” Earl assured the radio host. “No one is going to touch him besides us.”

Cecil smiled brightly at this, pulling Earl in for a kiss before giving Carlos one on the brow. “My two good boys…”


End file.
